


Lovestruck

by Princess_in_Armor



Series: The Misadventures of Mr. and Mr. Kirschtein-Bodt [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable dorks, Fluff, M/M, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_in_Armor/pseuds/Princess_in_Armor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's too beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovestruck

**Author's Note:**

> Has some general cursing! Other than that, just Marco and Jean being adorable cuties :)

“Marco! You still with me?”

Marco jolted out of his stupor. “H-huh? Oh, yeah!”

Jean rolled his eyes then continued on with his story about… Something about his job?  Marco felt a pang of guilt when he realized that he really wasn’t paying attention. Well, okay, maybe he wasn’t _so_ guilty about it.

Marco settled his chin back into the palm of his hand, smiling dazedly. To anyone else in the coffee shop, it would’ve been obvious what (or rather _who)_ Marco was admiring, but Jean was never all that perceptive when it came to romance.

Marco hadn’t taken a sip of his drink because he was too busy staring at Jean like a lovestruck idiot. Not that he was denying that he wasn’t a lovestruck idiot. Because he totally was. Especially when Jean’s lips were quirked up in that crooked grin, the one where the right corner of his lips were a little higher than the other. Especially when Jean’s shallow dimple that only showed when he was smiling really widely revealed itself. Especially when Jean was looking so _goddamn beautiful_ –

Marco let out an inaudible sigh. He really wanted to kiss his boyfriend right then, but then it would be obvious he didn’t have the slightest inkling of what Jean was getting so animated about.

Jean was too pretty. It was so distracting. Marco could almost _feel_ the hearts in his eyes as he resisted the urge to brush his fingers against Jean’s cheekbones.

“And then - oh god, this is the best part – and then he said he actually was going to take him out! Oh, god, Reiner’s such an idiot… I hope it works out for him though…”

That was the thing about Jean. He was always so hard on himself and he had a cutting edge sense of sarcasm, but, in reality, he was one of the most caring people Marco had ever met.

“I can’t wait to hear everything from your side, Marco. You’ll tell me right? Marco?”

Marco didn’t move from his lovesick puppy gaze until he noticed Jean’s beautiful smile starting to become a frown.

“Marco?”

Marco jumped again.

“Yeah, babe?”

Jean sighed. “You’ll tell me what Bertholdt thinks of all this, right?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah…”

“Marco, did you hear any of what I just said?”

Marco grinned lazily, once again absorbed in Jean’s angled features. Jean poked Marco’s forehead _hard._

“Mmph! Ow, Jean!” Marco was fully pulled out of his dreamy state now.

“It’s your own damn fault, you idiot.”

“No, it wasn’t!”

Jean left some money on the table and he and Marco got up to leave the shop. They continued their banter out the door and until they got inside Marco’s car.

“What were you thinking about anyway?”

Marco felt his face heat up a little. “I was just… staring.”

What’s so worth staring at that you didn’t even hear my story?”

Marco bit his lip and shot Jean a devilish smirk, turning around in the driver’s seat so he could face Jean properly.

“You.”

The reaction was immediate. Jean’s face immediately flushed a pretty pink and he started to scratch behind his neck, a nervous tick of his.

“O-oh?”

Marco’s grin widened, all traces of embarrassment having disappeared, and leaned forward to kiss the tip of Jean’s nose. Jean gave a noise of complaint as Marco pulled back.

Marco laughed and put the car into drive, pulling out of the parking lot.

“Sorry, love, but I kind of want to stare at you some more without worrying the proprietors about us loitering.”

Jean dropped his face into his hands.

“ _Dammit,_ Marco. Why do your comments always make me fucking blush?” he muttered, obviously not wanting to be heard.

Marco’s smile became more gentle and he reached over to take Jean’s hand.

“I don’t know why; all I’m doing is telling the truth.”

“You little-“

“I love you!” Marco sang obnoxiously. He could feel the glare Jean was giving him and chuckled. Eventually that glare morphed into a look of affection. That look of affection morphed into annoyance.

“How long is it gonna take until we get back to the apartment? Why’d you choose a coffee shop so far out, Marco?”

Marco laughed again, pulling into the apartment complex’s parking lot.

“Impatient, are we?”

“Fuck you. I just want a kiss.”

Marco parked the car and stepped out, walking around the car to meet Jean. He was hit again with how beautiful his boyfriend was.

Marco ghosted his fingers against Jean’s cheekbone and leaned in, so close that he could breathe in Jean’s slowed down breaths.

“A kiss is something I can grant.”

Their lips met in a chaste kiss, one full of sweetness and love. Marco let his arms settle around Jean’s waist as he pulled away. Moments like this were little butterflies that he treasured, no matter how often they occurred. Marco realized he was still smiling like a fool.

Jean swatted him lightly on the shoulder.

“Drama queen.”

Marco replied with another kiss.

“You really are beautiful, Jean.”

Jean ducked his head into Marco’s chest.

“Let’s just go inside, you sap.”

Marco laughed again. He had never laughed as much as he did with Jean.

“Yeah, okay, I’m hungry anyway.”

“Because you didn’t eat anything when we went out!”

“Well, can’t say I minded the alternative.”

“Marco!”

“I love you!”


End file.
